amusons nous!
by kedy ichyo
Summary: (legerement UA) Kuroko Tetuya ne fais pas partie de la génération des miracles, il ne joue au basket qu avec son meilleur ami -et seul- Takao kazunari, mais alors comment va t il rencontrer ses 5genies du basket et finir par jouer a un jeux dangereux avec? Yaoi! (boyxboy)


Elle fixait la rue de son regard noir ébène, ses doux et longs cheveux identique à ses Prunelles virevoltaient doucement autour d'elle, adosser contre un mur, elle attendait, patiente.

Dans la fraicheur de nuit, sa peau pale et son petit corps frêle lui donnait l'air d'un fantôme, d'une ombre ses traits doux, non sortis complètement de l'enfance ne laissait trahir aucune émotion, elle regardait droit devant elle d'un regard impassible.

Quand soudain sa proie apparus. Un adolescent quelconque qui avait attiré sa curiosité. Il était là tout près d'elle et semblait chercher quelqu'un, marmonnant dans sa barbe imaginaire.

Elle fit un petit sourit et fit remarquer sa présence. La réaction de l'adolescent fut immédiate, il sursauta dans un petit cri aigu avant de s'excuser de son manque d'attention. Elle lui sourit encore plus tendrement, le traitant mentalement d idiot, il était naturellement rare qu'on la remarque sans son vouloir.

Quelques temps après elle se retrouvait assise dans un salon, débarrasser de son sweat elle arborait un chemisier droit et blanc mettant en valeur la pureté qu'elle dégageait au contrario d'un manque conséquent de poitrine. Son pantalon slim était noir moulant joliment ses cuisses et son fessier mais complétement relâché à partir de ses genoux. Assise elle semblait lentement disparaitre dans le décor urbain de l'appartement.

Quand sa proie revint il sembla a nouveau ne plus la voire. Elle sourit, se leva, sortant un cutter de sa manche, sur la pointe des pieds elle scella ses lèvres a celle de sa victime qui sur le coup sursauta mais se reprit bien vite face a la douceur des lèvres de notre fantôme, et sans demander son accord il introduisit avec ardeur sa langue dans son palais allant à la recherche de son homologue. Mais elle n'en tînt pas compte, elle adorait se soumettre. Bien qu'a la fin le plus heureux sois toujours le cutter bleu électrique qui semblait invisible dans sa main aux yeux du garçon.

Assise à califourchon sur un cadavre portant des coupures profonde par-ci par-là sauf au visage , et couverte d'un liquide mêlant sang et a une substance blanche et poisseuse preuve d'un acte sexuel elle répondit a son cellulaire d'une voix neutre et plate, sans émotion comme si il n'y avait quelque minute plus tôt jamais eu de puissant cri de plaisir et rire sadique sortis de sa belle gorge, puis se redressa devoilant un menbre qui ne devrait pas exister chez une fille .

« -Tetsu-chan !

-takao-kun. Souffla t « elle »?

-tu as finis de t amuser ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatiguer pour demain, je veux que mon meilleur pote sois la quand je tenterais d entre dans l'équipe A !

-oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-et nettoie bien ton jolie petit corps, la dernière fois t'es arrivé avec du sang dans les cheveux !

-bakao. »

Le dénommer « tetsu », n attendit pas la réponse de son ami qu'il raccrocha immédiatement, soupirant légèrement. Demain s'annonçait fatiguant, regarder des camarades se donnes à fond pour entre dans l'équipe A du renomme lycée teiko high pour finir triste et déçu n'était en soit pas amusant pour lui. Quoi que, après ces jeunes garçons auront peut-être besoin de réconfort… hum, finalement ce serait pas mal.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se leva complétement dévoilant son corps pale et a l'air fragile mais très masculin, légèrement muscles résultat d'activité sportive régulière auquel son ami le tirait. D'un mouvement lasse il retira la longue perruque ébène, dévoilant de cours cheveu bleu ciel et rendant par la même occasion plus de virilité a son doux visage.

Chacun ses distractions, et ce petit fantôme n'échappe à la règle, Kuroko Tetsuya, réputé sans émotion et implacable aimait a la grande insu de tous – sauf de son curieux meilleur amie Takao kazunari - tout ce qui rapportait a la douleur et au sang avec une touche de plaisir pervers. Et quoi de mieux Pour assouvir ses pulsions que des relations sexuelle le plus souvent fini en meurtre?


End file.
